What Does The Fox Say!
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Sasuke loves a Fey Naruto and they- ok lets just get it outta our system its a PWP really, it has no true plot just a drabble I did for Valentine's Day! YAOI, BOY/BOY, LEMON, AUish oocness (kinda) you've been warned no flames please! R&R SASU/NARU


I OWN NOTHING!

this is a story that I made for Valentines Day. it has nothing to do with the song but...I couldn't help myself

WARNING: YAOI boy/boy, just so you know I 'rushed' this so its not beta'd and I didn't look through it as busy as I am...i'll fix it up later but here it is my VAl. gift! .

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked out of his window; it wasn't the first time he sat gazing in to the space of oblivion. He had to wait, for the right moment to arias once more. Finally the sun began to just peak over the horizon and cast its golden glow over the lands. Quickly Sasuke threw off the thin summer wool sheet and quickly dressed himself. His trench coat was the final thing to be dawned and he headed out the door. Quickly he saddled his gelding and the gray horse seemed just as excited as he. Slowly he mounted the dapple before gently tugging the reins towards the forest and spurring the horse on. The horse jolted before taking of at a gaited canter.<p>

It was hardly thirty minutes when Sasuke pulled on the reins forcing the horse to stop. Dismounting he straightened his black trench coat and headed off in the same direction he knew so well. Just as he approached a wall of brush he stopped. Taking a deep breath he pushed through the brush and smiled at the small fox that was playing in the water. The fox immediately stopped and turned to him before yipping excitedly and rushing to his side as he sat down.

The fox leapt into his arms and he laughed while rubbing the fox's head before scratching him behind the ears. "Calm down, I know your excited." The hunter had met the fox the spring before and saved him from his own trap, he thought he was much too beautiful to skin; something so majestic didn't disserve to die. Little did he know that the 4 foot tall golden creature was a Fey, and the king of the forest like his father before him. It was after months of studying each other that Naruto revealed his secretes to the human, and even was willing to turn him. Sasuke hesitant at first asked if he could have if you will a trial offer and so on the morning of every new moon when the tides came in and the earths pull was the strongest Naruto let Sasuke turn.

Today was just one of many they had, had. As Naruto looked at the onyx eyes that stared back into his he smiled in his foxy form and put his nose to Sasukes' as his tail wagged. Sasuke felt the shift come and though he had panicked the first couple of times it had grown to be like second nature to him now. Black fur covered his body and his eyes narrowed wittingly, hands and feet curled in to paws and his nose became stronger and longer. The gold fox looked on in awe like he did every time he watched such a change. It still peeved him to no end that Sasuke was nearly 6 inches taller than he but that didn't take away from the beauty in the male.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he smiled. "never get old to feel the warmth of such a wonder take place-" a sudden whiny from the distance cut Sasuke off and blinked before looking at Naruto with a small blush. He knew Naruto hated the idea of riding on the back of an animal, hell he hadn't even known horses had any feelings other than fear, domination, submission, hunger, and pain. That is until Naruto nearly chewed his leg off when he found Sasuke riding so high and mighty on such a creature. Naruto believed they had legs for a reason. A growl snapped Sasuke out of his reverie, looking up his blush turned pale as a second tail appeared behind the fox.

"TEME! How many times must I tell you Zaline hates to be ridden without permission?" Naruto snapped at the black fox. His fur bristling and his tail's tip wagged in irritation.

Sasuke sighed then rolled his eyes. "look dobe I'm not gonna whiny before mounting a horse and making a fool of myself." Sasuke stated simply as he fallowed the retreating fox.

"then you don't disserve him at all! And quit calling me that!" Naruto snapped. Suddenly Naruto dashed off and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Chasing the fey had become a game between the two. Sasuke darted off as well in hot pursuit of the male. Sasuke and Naruto finally settled down around noon both panting and even though Sasuke knew this body couldn't sweat he felt like he was.

Laying on their sides their muzzles mere inches apart made for a perfect picture of serenity. Their tails lay over lapping and their backs curved, if Sasuke had to guess they made an open heart shape. Sasuke smiled…a heart, who knew such a simple thing as releasing you next meal ticket could have changed his life so drastically. Sasuke closed his eyes only for them to spring open when a weight straddled his barrel chest and rib cage, looking up he gasped at what he saw. A naked blonde with long yet spiky hair and pointed ears straddled his chest. The boy was perfect, his blue eyes made Sasuke's breath hitch and the emotion there…it was unimaginable and impossible to describe.

"Sasuke i-" Naruto bit his lip his fox tail and ears gone but Sasuke could only imagine them lowering in an inner turmoil. "I wish to bond with you!" he finally got out as he looked away from Sasuke afraid to look the black fox in the face. Slowly the spell disbanded and lying on his naked side was Sasuke. Normally Sasuke was embarrassed the first time or two he had turned back only to be naked but now it was natural…the other naked body…not so much.

Sasuke looked at his pale body then to the sun kissed skin of the fey, he was perfect in every way. Sasuke gulped before clearing his throat. "bond?" he hushed out.

Naruto nodded, "yes, bond. It is what some call mating, others marriage, it will tie not only our thoughts and hearts together but our bodies too. Inevitably it would turn you fey as well…" Naruto hushed out.

Sasuke thought it over then sighed. The feeling was mutual he couldn't deny he wanted the male before him but… could he leave everything behind…well as much as everything as everything could be, only 'Zaline' awaited him and Naruto would be more than willing to release his steed from his servitude to him. Looking at the king of the forest he felt his resolve harden. "Fine we can 'bond' but I will not bottom to someone smaller than eye."

Naruto smiled then faltered. "no fair I am nearly 29 moons older than you! I refuse to be the bitch to someone younger than I!" Naruto demanded his sharpened K-9's protruding from his upper lip.

Sasuke nodded solemnly in understanding, he knew and understood the fox well enough. He looked dead panned face staring Naruto's blue orbs down. The whiskered cheeks twitched as the nose they were attached too sniffed awkwardly. "then you leave me no choice, just remember you brought this on yourself!" As quick as lightning Sasuke's hands shot out and onto the tanned shoulders and as the hands pulled Naruto's body hard to the right Sasuke bucked up flipping their positions.

Sasuke's mouth bit down hard his fangs piercing the tanned skin causing a hoarse cry to ring out. Naruto looked at the pointed eared male and did the same his pointed fangs piercing the pale skin. Sasuke had heard stories of blood suckers but never in his life would the hunter have thought that a Fey could be misunderstood, and confused for a Vampire. But as the blood exchange took place to solidify the transformation from human to Fey he began to understand how it had come to be.

Naruto growled as he thrust his bare hips up in an attempt to dislodge the male that was still deeply attached to his neck. The attempt was futile only serving to spur Sasuke's newly forming hardness that was pressing into the smaller males' thigh. Naruto groaned loud when Sasuke thrust back his black curls rubbing against the others hardened members. Loving the feeling Naruto thrust back up their dry humping turning wet as sweat and pre cum mixed together. Sasuke smiled as the red faced fox whimpered when Sasuke pulled away from the tanned form causing chills to run over his body.

Creeping lower Sasuke licked his dry lips at the feast that was presented to him. The tanned body was flushed with excitement, blue eyes glazed over with lust…it was just too good to be true. Nipping random places on his trail downwards he stopped only a couple of times to place a strategic kiss, or lick on the toned stomach. Sasuke quickly placed his fingers in his mouth as he gently but firmly grasped Naruto in his other hand. Pumping the other caused for a great distraction as he lubed up his fingers good enough. When he felt they were good enough he gently pulled them out of his mouth and lowered said mouth to the leaking member swallowing as much as possible. The scream he heard was better than any song a siren could have hoped to sing to the pale male. Just as his first finger pushed in Naruto's hips bucked up and into Sasuke's mouth just as he came hard. Naruto screamed and he wouldn't doubt it if all the animals within 25 miles ran for the hills. His fingers had grasped anything they could whether it be grass or black shaggy hair.

Just as he came from his high his breath hitched as Sasuke added a second finger, trying to pull away he realized how he had been 'tricked'. He growled warningly as he tried to pull away again only Sasuke grinned and applied more pressure than necessary around his member causing him to yelp then whimper in fear. Looking with teary eyes at the raven to held his gaze. '_do it, I dare you…it's you who will regret the action._' The look had said. Naruto swallow before closing his eyes in defeat. He would rather submit than become a female in total.

By the time the third finger was added Naruto winced and whimpered and was bordering on begging Sasuke to stop but Sasuke just curled his fingers and Naruto was arching skyward and releasing himself once more with out even realizing he had gotten hard so quickly. Tears streaked his eyes in desperation, he wouldn't last much longer, he would loose himself if this continued. "please Sasuke, by all deities that exist I need you now!"

Sasuke studied the blonde for only a hairs moment before using his own saliva to lube him self up. Sasuke looked at Naruto then grinned evilly and flipped the blonde onto his stomach so quickly it sent his head spinning. Lifting the tanned globes into position Sasuke put his weight into piercing the male slowly but it didn't last when Naruto thrust back on him impaling himself. Naruto and Sasuke both hissed in pained pleasure one looking at the other to check to see if they were okay. Naruto slowly nodded and Sasuke grunted as he withdrew and slightly struggled with the little lube that remained to thrust back into his blonde. It was shoot lived once the thrust had sped up and the grunts came seesawing from the two males.

The release came and in sent both Sasuke and Naruto sprawling onto the grass beneath them, Sasuke just barely able to land to the side to avoid a catastrophe of suffocating his bonded. A smile came to his face as he dozed off.-

Sasuke lurched out of his bed covered in sweat and panting. Looking down and frowned in disdain at the wet mess beneath him. He never showed emotion, he was an Uchiha! Looking at bed he felt an eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he saw the small orange fox beside him. The fox uncurled only to stretch with a mighty yawn. Looking at the Uchiha he blinked blearily. "don't look at me Kyuubi! You know I hate it when you look at me like that."

The Uchiha growled out as he staggered out of the bed and towards the bathroom the fox followed him with his eyes and when the door closed the fox's eyes cleared from their sleepiness. The red fox smiled and snorted with an all-knowing look… "teme, when will he learn." The fox grunted before curling back into himself as he closed blue eyes.


End file.
